Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 is an upcoming American film, produced by the film logos, Touchstone Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, Imagemovers and Walden Media, featuring the Director Robert Zemeckis and Executive Producer Steven Spielberg. The film will be released on June 28, 2019. Main Characters *Eddie Valiant *Daniel Valiant *Lucius DeGeralson *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Benny the Cab *Inspector Clouseau *Ninalene Jewel *Dolores Character/Toon Cameos Disney/Pixar *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto and Minnie Mouse from 'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *Wreck-It Ralph from "Wreck-It Ralph" * Woody, and Buzz from "Toy Story" '' * Flik, and Heimlich, from "A Bug’s Life" *Mike, Sulley, and Randall - "Monsters, Inc." *Lightning McQueen from "Cars" Warner Bros./Warner Animation Group * Bugs Bunny *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Yosemite Sam *Tweety Bird *Mumble - Happy Feet *Emmet, Batman, Lucy, Master Wu, and President Business (The Lego Movie, The Lego Batman Movie, and The Lego Ninjago Movie) Hanna-Barbera *''"Scooby-Doo" '' - Scooby Doo and Shaggy Rogers Dreamworks Animation *Susan, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach and Derek Dietl - "Monsters Vs Aliens" *Megamind, Minion, Metroman, and Roxanne - '''"Megamind" *Oscar and Lenny - "Shark Tale" *Shrek, Donkey, Fiona - "Shrek" *Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria - "Madagascar" *''RJ and Hammy - "Over the Hedge" 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios *Scrat, Manny, Sid, and Diego - ''"Ice Age series" *Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy - "Robots" * Horton the Elephant, Mayor Ned Mcdodd, Morton the Mouse and Vlad Vladikoff Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Animation/Tristar Pictures * Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks (Cloudy With the Chance of Meatballs * Boog and Elliot (Open Season) * Horace Nebbercracker (Monster House) * Captain Charles T. Baker and Lem (Planet 51) MGM Productions/DePatie-Freleng Produtions/MGM Animation *Droopy Dog *Pink Panther Universal Studios/Illumination Entertainment * Gru, Dru and Mel the Minion - "Despicable Me 3" * Curious George and Ted the Man with the Yellow Hat (Curious George) Charles M. Schulz (Peanuts) *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Woodstock Open Road Films * Surly from" The Nut Job" Cast *Bob Hoskins as Eddie Valiant *Crispin Glover as Daniel Valiant (Grandson of Eddie and Dolores) *Rob Schneider as Lucius DeGeralson (New Character, main Antagonist and The Anti-Cartoon Most Dangerous Human) *Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit / Benny the Cab *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Steve Martin as Inspector Clouseau *Julia Roberts as Ninalene Jewel (Daniel's Girlfriend) *Joanna Cassidy as Dolores *Joe Alaskey as Bugs Bunny *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Jim Carrey as Horton the Elephant *Reese Witherspoon as Ginormica *Seth Rogen as B.O.B. and Morton the Mouse *Will Arnett as LEGO Batman, The Missing Link, Surly and Vlad Vladikoff *Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cockroach *Bruce Willis as RJ *Steve Carell as Gru, Dru, Hammy and Ned McDodd *Will Ferrell as Ted the Man with the Yellow Hat, Megamind and President Business *David Cross as Minion *Brad Pitt as Metroman *Tina Fey as Roxanne *Will Smith as Oscar *Jack Black as Lenny *Martin Lawrence as Boog *Ashton Kutcher as Elliot *Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood *Dwayne Johnson as Captain Charles T. Baker *Justin Long as Lem *Ray Romano as Manny *John Leguizamo as Sid *Denis Leary as Diego *Chris Wedge as Scrat *Mike Myers as Shrek *Eddie Murphy as Donkey *Cameron Diaz as Fiona *Dave Foley as Flik *Joe Ranft as Heimlich *John Goodman as James P. Sullivan *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski *Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs and Horace Nebbercracker *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Ben Stiller as Alex *Chris Rock as Marty *David Schwimmer as Melman *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria *Ewan McGregor as Rodney Copperbottom *Elijah Wood as Mumble *Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Tweety *Billy West as Yosemite Sam *Chris Pratt as Emmet *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Paul Rudd as Derek Dietl *Frank Welker as Scooby Doo and Curious George *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown *Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock *Pierre Coffin as Mel the Minion *Jackie Chan as Master Wu *Elizabeth Banks as Lucy *Richard Williams as Droopy Dog *Anna Faris as Sam Sparks *Halle Berry as Cappy *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny Trivia * At the end of the film, All of the characters singing Can't Fight this Feeling. See also Mickey's House of Villains 2 Category:Villains Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossovers